Cleveland Brown/Gallery
Images and Videos of Cleveland Brown from Family Guy and the spin-off show The Cleveland Show Gallery Family Guy Cleveland Seeks Venegance Upon Glenn Quagmire.png|Cleveland swearing revenge on Quagmire for sleeping with his wife. Cleveland Ready to Kill Quagmire.png|Cleveland's dramatic entrance for his attack on Quagmire, complete with dramatic thunder. Cleveland Battering Quagmire.png|Cleveland trying to beat Quagmire to death, while also destroying his home. Cleveland Really Getting His Revenge on Quagmire.png|Cleveland finally getting his long-awaited revenge on Quagmire. Cleveland and Friends Beat Up Albert.png|Cleveland beating a crippled, elderly war hero named Albert to death. Burying Albert.png|Cleveland burying Albert's body to hide the evidence. Cleveland Plants Evidence.png|Cleveland attempting to frame Peter for the murder of Albert. Cleveland Ready to Shovel Kill.png|Cleveland dead set on beating one of his friends to death with a shovel. Cleveland Ambushing Chris to Death.png|Cleveland ambushing Chris with a baseball bat, shattering his armbone. Cleveland Selling Drugs.png|Cleveland selling cocaine to Mayor Adam West. Cleveland Breaking Into a Room and Killing People.png|Cleveland and Peter going on a shooting spree. Cleveland and Peter Steal Drugs and Money.png|Cleveland and Peter stealing drugs and money. Cleveland Kills People in the 70's.png|Cleveland decapitating two people in the 1970's. Cleveland Tells a Graphic Story.png|Cleveland cheerfully tells his family a very graphic story of how he was O.J. Simpson's getaway driver in 1994. Cleveland's Prison Gang.png|Cleveland, as a member of The Black Mafia. Cleveland Shivs Joe.png|Cleveland shivs Joe for no reason other than spite. The Cleveland Show Cleveland Hates Federline.png|Cleveland asserts dominance over Federline. Young Cleveland Laughs at Wally.png|Cleveland and his friends ganging up on and bullying at Wally for wetting his pants, back in 1984. Cleveland Attacks an Old Lady.png|Cleveland chokes an old lady to death. Cleveland Prepared to Attack Wally Again.png|Cleveland attacking and humiliating Wally, in 2009, the same way he did back in '84. Cleveland Attacks Lester.png|Cleveland Brown beating up Lester Krinklesac. Cleveland and Lester Being Forced to Get Along.png|Cleveland and Lester pretending to get along. Cleveland Smacks Rallo Out of the Sky.png|Cleveland smacking stepson, Rallo, so that he can claim a petty victory in a child's basketball game. Rallo Drowns While Cleveland Does Nothing.png|Rallo drowns while Cleveland does nothing. Cleveland's Evil Smile.png|Cleveland's evil grin. Cleveland Getting Ready to Shoot Junior.png|Cleveland preparing to shoot Junior for not sharing his ice cream with him. Cleveland and Svetlana.png|Cleveland hiring, Svetlana, a Russian prostitute to beat Donna in a dance contest. Donny vs. Cleveland.png|Cleveland vs. Donny. Cleveland Has Mole Eyes.png|"Red Eyes, Take Warning." Cleveland has developed mole-eyes from living in a town with constant rolling blackouts for four years. Cleveland Lights a Polluted River on Fire.png|Cleveland lights a polluted river on fire, in order to kill his arch-enemy Chet Butler. Cleveland Reversing Time so He Can Lie to Donna.png|Cleveland reversing time so he can lie to Donna. Cleveland and Rat Lauer's Flambe Disaster.png|Cleveland creating a flambe disaster with Rat Lauer. Cleveland Calls the Cops on Donna.png|Cleveland calling the cops on Donna, despite her being the victim. Ass Ass Ass Ass Ass Ass Ass Ass Ass.png|Cleveland and Donna sexually harassing a guy. Crossovers Cleveland and Carl.png|Cleveland Brown and Carl Carlson from The Simpsons. Cleveland and Peter.png|Cleveland Brown and Peter Griffin from Family Guy. Cleveland and Stan.png|Cleveland Brown and Stan Smith from American Dad!. Miscellaneous Cleveland From The Cleveland Show.jpg Beer Bar Wallpaper.jpg Cleveland and His Family.jpeg Videos File:The Cleveland show Theme song File:The Cleveland Show Cleveland - Straight outta Stoolbend File:The Cleveland Show - Filled With Jesus File:Family Guy - Cleveland Brown returns To Family Guy File:Shazam Season 14 Ep. 13 FAMILY GUY File:Cleveland Teaches Peter About Apples Season 18 Ep. 1 FAMILY GUY File:Cleveland Stops By Chris' Birthday Party Season 16 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY File:The Guys Come Up With A Long And Elaborate Plan Season 16 Ep. 14 FAMILY GUY Category:Galleries